Mirror Master
' Mirror Master' is a villain from The Flash comics and media. Origin So far, there has been three criminals to hold the title of Mirror Master. Sam Scudder Sam Scudder was already a criminal before he gained his powers. While serving time in prison for a burglary-homicide, he was working in a prison workshop, when he accidentally created a mirror that could hold an image for a certain amount of time. After this, he escaped from prison and created numerous mirror gadgets to help with his crime sprees. Calling himself the Mirror Master, Scudder terrorized Central City for years, either on his own, or as a member of the Rogue's Gallery, only to be foiled by the Flash (who was in reality, Barry Allen, the criminologist responsbile for his incarceration in the first place). Scudder was killed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Captain Boomerang For a brief time, Scudder's fellow rouge Captan Boomerang held the title to commit crimes. Evan McCulloch The current Mirror Master is a Scottish mercenary and criminal named Evan McCulloch. Originally a non-powered merc, McCulloch was given Scudder's costume and equipment by a consortium of the US government. Though he first targeted the superhero Animal Man, McCulloch eventually turned his attentions to the then current Flash, Wally West, and has been a thorn in his side since. Powers and Abilities Using the special mirrors he creates, Mirror Master is able to do many things. One of the various things he can do is travel to other dimensions. Television In Justice League Unlimited Mirror Master appears in the episode "Flash and Substance" where he traps Flash in an old building and uses a laser disco ball to kill Flash although he is able to destroy it via shooting a record at it. He then conspires with his fellow rouges to kill Flash at his museum. They attack him Batman and Orion and in the process trap Flash and Linda Park in a mirror dimension. By the time Flash escapes the villains are defeated and Mirror Master dives into a mirror however it is shattered by Batman and he is scattered in the pieces. He later makes a cameo in the episode "The Great Brain Robbery" as part of the Legion of Doom. In this show he is voiced by Alexis Denisof. In the show The Batman Mirror Master appears in the episode "A Mirror Darkly" where he kidnappes Gotham's richest people but is foiled by Batman, Robin, and Flash. He later appears in the episode "Lost Heroes" where Flash and Green Arrow attack him at a amusment park mirror house and is defeated when Green Arrow shoots an arrow at his mirror. Here he is voiced by John Larroquette. He later appears in the show Batman the Brave and the Bold in the episode "Requim of the Scarlet Speedster" where he is shown in flashback hold Batman and Flash captive and tries to kill them with a laser but is defeated when Flash uses his mirror to reflect the laser. He also appears in the episode "Four Star Spectacular" where he traps Flash in a mirror maze and makes glass clones of himself. He nearly beats him however Abra Kadabra gives Flash a hint which leads him to the real one and his clones and maze shatter when he is knocked out. In this show he is voiced by Tom Kenney. Gallery Flash v1 105.jpg|Mirror Master's debut in his battle against Flash. Mirror_Master_Super_Friends_01.jpg|Super Friends Sam_Scudder_Flash_TV_Series_01.jpg|Flash 1990s series Mirror_Master_DCAU_01.jpg|DCAU Mirror_Master_The_Batman_01.jpg|The Batman Mirror_Master_BTBATB_001.jpg|Batman: The Brave and the Bold Mirror_Master_Doom_001.png|Justice League: Doom Rogues_JLFP_Original_001.jpg|Justice League: Flashpoint Paradox Category:Teleporters Category:Masked Villain Category:Supervillains Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Criminals Category:Archenemy Category:Male Villains Category:Trickster Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Multipliers Category:Evil Genius Category:Leader Category:Greedy Villains